


Appropriate Dramatics

by Metanoiac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Starscream being Starscream, caretaker Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoiac/pseuds/Metanoiac
Summary: Starscream falls ill. Megatron is the only one brave enough to take care of him.Not because the disease is contagious, no, but because Starscream is an absolute nightmare to deal with.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Appropriate Dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> 'nother reupload. I have several new things planned, including an TF OC fic that'll be posted eventually to my nsfw pseud.

“Starscream-” 

_“OUT_ !” The lump underneath the sheets snarled. Megatron ex-vented and brought a servo up to pinch at his nasal ridge. Count on Starscream to be difficult and contrary even when restrained to his rooms, further proven by how no-bot, not even a medic, was around to put up with his little… _tantrum_ , for a lack of better words. Hook had informed Megatron that it was nothing spark-threatening and Starscream would really only be out of commission for several solar-cycles at best and had promptly left after he’d informed Megatron.

Megatron supposed he couldn’t blame him. Starscream was exceedingly difficult to deal with, virus or not. Why had he even agreed to this?

“You are being difficult,” He said as he approached, gradually letting the lights come on. Starscream muttered something unsavory and offensive that Megatron pretended not to hear. 

Megatron took a hold of the blankets Starscream had amassed to bury himself with and _pulled_ , unsympathetic to Starscream’s undignified shriek and frankly pathetic attempts to pry them from Megatron’s ironclad grasp. It was a fact that Megatron was stronger than Starscream regardless, but being sick, he doubted his Second could even lift a mini-bot without strain.

Megatron let the blankets fall to the floor and looked at the miserable Air Commander left in the berth. Starscream scowled at him and pointedly looked away. 

He… well. He looked as terrible as he _behaved_ , so Megatron supposed that counted for something. The warlord sat on the berth and it creaked under his weight.

“Why are you getting close to me?” Starscream asked sullenly but the effect was lost on Megatron at his hoarse vocals. He frowned in concern, reaching to take Starscream’s face in his servos. 

Despite the seeker’s earlier attitude, he insistently pressed his faceplates against Megatron’s servos, chasing the colder touch. He felt hot, worryingly so, urging Megatron to inch closer and expel cool air from his fans to soothe Starscream’s fever. His wings rattled slightly with the consistent shivering of his frame, standing unusually low against his back.

“Hook informed me it is not contagious,” Megatron replied once he remembered Starscream asked him a question, smoothing his servo over Starscream’s helm. Inhibitions dropped, Starscream gave a pleased sigh and banished the frown off his face, giving way for something akin to exhaustion. 

“Since when do you trust Hook to be… credible?” Starscream pressed with a raised brow-ridge, regarding Megatron through dimmed optics. “You do remember the-” 

Not having it, Megatron quickly cut in. “You look terrible,” He said.

“I _feel_ terrible,” Starscream groused. Megatron looked past him to see that the stuff Hook had prescribed Starscream wasn’t even touched yet and he suppressed the urge to roll his optics. Yes, _that_ was why he was here. Starscream couldn’t be trusted to take care of himself when the issue was something medical rather than cosmetic.

Megatron reached past Starscream to grab a cube of medical-grade. The seeker flinched away at the sight and pressed his lips into a thin line not unlike a sparkling. Still, Megatron’s cool frame marginally improved the fever he suffered, so he did not move away. A small victory, but a victory regardless.

“You need to drink this,” Megatron insisted, pressing the cube to Starscream’s sealed lips. Stubborn as ever, he still refused. Megatron’s patience began to dwindle.

“Starscream,” He growled, his prodding less gentle now. “Stop behaving like an overgrown sparkling, and _drink it_.” 

“N-mmrg?!” Starscream could not keep his mouth shut when insulted and Megatron took advantage of it before he even realized, emptying the contents of the cube into Starscream’s intake and forced him to swallow it. 

Starscream coughed and choked but kept it down, retreating from Megatron’s frame with an impressively sour face for a mech in his condition. He rolled over onto his side, back turned to Megatron, effectively giving him the cold shoulder.

This ‘silent treatment’ did not last long as Starscream’s shivering soon returned. The seeker curled in on himself, breaking his silence. “Get me the blankets,” He ordered.

“Since you asked so _nicely_ ,” Megatron huffed but did as he was told, fetching the blankets from where he’d dropped them. Starscream all but made himself some sort of cocoon within them, only the tips of his wings and his scowling face poking out of it. Megatron did not resist the urge to smirk, deepening Starscream’s scowl.

“ _Shut up,_ ” Starscream growled. 

Megatron titled his helm. “I did not say anything,” He feigned ignorance. Starscream only mumbled something incoherent at his response and retreated further into his cocoon. 

“ _Whatever_ ,” Starscream muttered, “I took my medicine. You can leave now.” 

Megatron did the exact opposite of that and laid down on the berth instead, face to Starscream’s back. The seeker tried to wriggle away from him, a laughable effort with his constricted movement, but Megatron pulled him to his chest, cocoon and all. Starscream stilled and after a brief internal debate he gave in to his urges and rolled over, roughly nuzzling Megatron’s chest.

“I’m staying,” The warlord insisted, placing a servo on the back of Starscream’s helm. “You would only hole yourself up and refuse to take your other dosages.” 

“What, you’re playing _nurse_ now?” Starscream’s vocals may be muffled against Megatron’s chassis, but the exasperation practically dripped off them. “How _kind_ of you. Such a generous leader.” 

“Save your sarcasm, Starscream,” Megatron sighed, “You ought to be grateful. I was the only one _kind_ enough not to leave you to your own suffering.” There was a warning somewhere in there, but he doubted Starscream caught on. Not that he ever did.

Megatron’s brief flare of ire was forgotten when Starscream only pressed against him more insistently, prompting Megatron to cuddle him in an embrace and lay his chin on top of Starscream’s helm.

“Recharge,” He spoke softly with a gentle rumble of his engines. “I will be with you when you online.” 

That seemed to settle Starscream’s nerves, as the seeker did soon drift off, indicated by his rhythmic, slower intakes. Megatron relaxed, settling in for the night-cycle himself.

* * *

Neither of them got much recharge at all when Starscream woke cycles later with the need to purge, howling insults at Megatron all the way through. Megatron let him, only offering words of comfort and a steady servo rubbing his back struts that he knew Starscream appreciated far more than he let on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are always appreciated! It helps the motivation going strong.


End file.
